High School Musical: East High Prom
by shimes
Summary: The reason why Sharpay didn't want to go to prom was because she couldn't go with her. Gabriella Montez that is. But she goes anyways. When she's had enough she decides to leave, but can she? Sorry, I'm horrible at summaries! Please read and review!
1. Chapter One

_Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or any of the characters._

**Author's Note: Hey! I hope you enjoy this fan fiction, it's my first one. Gabriella and Sharpay is my favorite pairing, so I wanted to write one about them. Please don't read and bash if you don't agree with the pairing. Please review to tell me how you like it, or what you want to see. Thanks for reading! **

The one person I honestly wanted to go to prom with more than anybody else, had a date already. It hurt to see her with him, because I longed for her so much. But, I could never tell, not her, not anyone. Her date was Troy Bolton, and let me tell you I don't blame her. That boy is gorgeous. I just wish he didn't exist, because then maybe I could have a shot with her. No, what am I saying? Even if he didn't exist, I could never be with her. I doubt she would feel the same way I do anyway.

So, I am going to this prom without a date. Yes I, Sharpay Evans was dateless. Shocking, I know. I mean I did get asked, believe me. They were really nice guys, but I just don't think any of them were right for me. So I turned them down, all twenty three of them. Oh, but I do like guys! It's just something about her, it just drags me in. So don't think I'm a lesbian or anything. Because I'm not. Maybe Gabrisexual? I guess that's what you could call it.

I didn't even want to go. I couldn't bear to see Gabriella with him in school, so why am I actually going to an out of school event to see more of it? All of my friends had dates, yet they were dragging me along. Even my brother has a date. Her name is Kelsi, and they are absolutely adorable together. They've been together for about a year now. I'm proud to say that I actually hooked them up.

"You ready Shar? The limo is waiting." Ryan interrupted my thoughts as he came down our stairs. He looked very handsome in his black pants, white dress shirt, and black tie. I myself was wearing a blue party dress, it was cute. We walked outside and saw the limo parked by the side of our house. Inside was Kelsi, Chad, Taylor, Troy, and her...Gabriella. God, she looks gorgeous. The school isn't too far away, about a fifteen minute drive. Only fifteen minutes until we got there, and I could stop feeling like a seventh wheel inside this car.

I'm planning on standing against the wall where all the kids stand that don't have dates, only in hopes that our crushes will come ask for a dance. That will never happen with me though, she'll never ask me for a dance.

As the car drives on, I'm starting to get this sick feeling like something was going to go wrong tonight. Something worse than that chili fries incident I had with Gabriella last year. It was horrible. Just think, if your crush accidentally dumped chili fries all down you. I played it off though, because I was supposed to hate her. But, the fact is I love her. I was in denial for the longest time, but now I'm sure of it.

I can't believe I'm actually standing here. Like I said, I'm at that wall. All I see from here is Gabriella dancing with Troy, and all I'm feeling is that wanting feeling again. I get it every time I see her, every time I am close to her. It never goes away, and I'm not sure I want it to. The feeling has gotten stronger since we've gotten past our differences and became friends. We're actually really close now, I could even call her my best friend. I'm not sure she'd call me hers though, she's got Taylor for that. But second best is better than none right? I always think what would happen if I told her. Would it ruin our friendship? I really don't know, and I'm too afraid to find out.

"Hey Sharpay, would you like to dance?" I turned around to see Zeke standing there. He was one of the twenty three I was telling you about. He actually asked me twice. No wait three times. I accepted his invite, and we danced for one song. It was a slow song. I didn't like Zeke the way I liked her, so it was a little weird for me. But, I danced with him anyways. Again, I saw Troy and Gabriella dancing together. All I wanted to do was go over there and ask to cut in, but I held back from doing so.

After mine and Zeke's dance I walked back to the wall. Maybe I should just leave, it's boring the hell out of me anyways. I'll just stay until they announce prom king and queen. Everyone knew it would be Troy and Gabriella, they were everyone's favorite couple. I just wanted to congratulate her and then I'll call for someone to pick me up. I'm sure mom or dad would be happy to.

"Okay everyone! It's time for our prom king and queen announcement!" Perfect timing, Mrs. Darbus, perfect timing.

"I will first announce our king voted by you. The winner is Troy Bolton!" Troy gave Gabriella a quick hug and then ran up to the stage. He accepted his crown and waited on stage for his queen to be announced.

"And now for our queen! After this is announced, our queen and king will have a solo dance in the middle of the floor, spotlights on them! Our queen is Gabriella Montez! Bravo! Brava!" Gabriella walked up to the stage to accept her crown. Did I mention she looked gorgeous? I'm sure I did, but there it is again. Troy and Gabriella walked off stage to the middle of the floor and began their dance. All I could do was watch.

Finally it was over. Could they make slow songs any slower? Geeze.

"Congrats guys!" I gave Troy a quick hug, and then I hugged Gabriella. She gave the best hugs, I really didn't want to let go. I told them I was going to leave now, but I'd meet up with them at my house. We were having an after party! Hip hip hooray. I walked away, back to the wall and took out my cell phone.

"No cell phones are permitted here Ms. Evans!" Oh Mrs. Darbus, you and your cell phone rules! I'll just go to the bathroom where she can't see me or hear that I'm on it. I took one last look at Gabriella and then left.

It was kind of strange that the bathroom lights were off. I mean they were serving punch at the prom, we obviously would have to use it at one point or another during the night. I turned them on and walked on in. I called the house phone and my mother picked up. She told me she would be there in about twenty minutes and she would call when she was here.

I walked out of the bathroom and was stopped short by a cold hand clasping over my mouth from behind. I tried screaming but the sound was muffled. No one would be able to hear me. And then, everything got dark.

**Author's Note: Hmmm...who grabbed Sharpay? Only next chapter will tell! Stay tuned :)**


	2. Chapter Two

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! I love hearing what you guys think :)**

What the hell? Where was I? I woke up in somewhere I've never seen before. It was a room, definitely a room. A tiny room at that. So I must still be in the school, I'm just not so sure where. Brooms, there were brooms. This must be a closet, the janitor's closet. I was in the janitor's closet. And it was locked. Fabulous. Okay, the last thing I remember was that I was in the bathroom, I walked out, and then... somebody took me. I was kidnaped. You know that sick feeling I was having in the car? It was coming back. Really strong this time. I feel like I'm going to throw up.

I need to get people's attention. But what if he's out there? Waiting for me to wake up, to torture me? I didn't care, I started screaming my head off.

"Gabriella! Have you seen Sharpay? I can't find her anywhere. My mom just called me, she came here to pick Shar up, but she's not answering her phone." Ryan said. He was getting worried, he practically searched every inch of the dance floor for his sister and she was no where to be found.

"Nope, but I'll help you look for her. She can't be too far. Maybe she went to the bathroom!" Gabriella and Ryan headed towards the bathrooms. They rushed into the girls' room and searched all four stalls, yet she wasn't there.

"Okay we can't start panicking, let's just go around the halls, and maybe we'll find her." Gabriella suggested. Ryan couldn't think of anything better to do, so they went around the entire school.

"Do you hear that?" Ryan went a little closer to the noise. He could've sworn he heard his sister's voice but it could just be his mind playing tricks on him. But, the closer they got, the more clear it became. It was Sharpay, screaming.

I thought I heard footsteps, so I got quiet. Was it him? Please let it be someone who won't try to kill me.

"Sharpay?" It was Ryan and Gabriella! So much better than a psychopath!

"Ryan! Gabriella! I am so glad to hear your voices right now, you don't even understand." And am I ever. They both tried to force the door open, but it wouldn't budge. We probably tried every way we could think of that would open the door, but nothing was working. I'm starting to think I'll never get out of here. I'll live in here until I'm old and eat the bugs that crawl in from under the door. Then I will eventually die of either starvation or old age. No, snap out of it Sharpay! I'm getting out of here tonight. I have to.

I started searching through the everything in the supply closet. Maybe if I find something sharp, I could slide it under the door and they could pick the lock with it. Here's to hoping.

There's nothing in here. I have turned this place upside down and there's nothing in here that could possibly unlock this door. Wait! My hair, it's up. It has like ten bobby pins in it! Why didn't I think of this before? I took one of the bobby pins and slid it under the door.

"Guys, try to pick the lock with that. It should work, I hope." I crossed my fingers and wished with all I had in me that it would open.

About ten minutes later, the door opened. Success! But where were Ryan and Gabriella?

"Ryan? Gabriella? You guys still here? Hello?" They aren't here. They decide to ditch me after they unlocked the door? Real nice.

"Hey Sharpay!" What was Zeke doing here? I looked at my watch and the prom was long over. Shouldn't he have gone home by now?

"Hey, have you seen Ryan or Gabriella? They were just here. And now they aren't."

"Nope, I haven't! Sorry! Do you need a ride home? I can give you one." I had to call my mom to pick me up, because I knew she'd be worried. Zeke offered to wait with me in the school lobby. So we started walking down the hall. It gets really dark in here at night, too dark. Who knows where that guy could be that locked me up? And where are Ryan and Gabriella?

Zeke stopped when we reached the gym, he told me he had to go inside to get his jacket. Of course I decided to follow him in. No way was I waiting in the hallway alone. He left his jacket in the boys' locker room. We were told to leave our belongings in our designated locker rooms when we arrived at the prom.

"Should I turn on the lights? It's kind of dark in here." I was really afraid. Afraid of that guy. Maybe it was a school prank. You know, I dare you to smuggle the ice queen into the janitor's closet and lock it. That's probably it!

"No, I'll be two seconds. Don't worry about it." I followed behind Zeke past all the rows of lockers.

**Author's Note: Okay so this chapter doesn't tell you who grabbed Sharpay, sorry! But, hopefully you all have your guesses. Next chapter, I promise! I'm working on it now.**


	3. Chapter Three

**Author's Note: Finally you'll find out who grabbed Sharpay. Read and review!**

Okay, I lost Zeke. He can't be far, I mean we are in a locker room. There's not that many places to go. But...what if he got taken? Maybe I should go look in the janitor's closet. No, I'll keep looking in here for a while longer. He could be with Ryan and Gabriella anyways. I hope, because it wasn't like them to just leave me after saving me.

But what if they got taken too? To somewhere worse than a janitor's closet? This means I would never see my brother again. I would never sing a perfectly harmonized duet again. No, I need to find him. And what if I never saw her again? I didn't even want to think about it. I don't know what I would do. To lose the two people I care about most in my life would be like a cell phone ringing during one of Mrs.Darbus's productions. That would be utterly disastrous. Okay I was being dramatic, losing them would be way worse than a cell phone ringing during one of her musicals.

Sharpay, breathe. I will find him, I have to. I mean I can't just leave him here, and plus I didn't even called my mom yet to come pick me up. I was going to call when we got to the lobby, and well we never got there.

"Zeke? Where are you?" I was taking a chance by saying this loudly, because if the guy was in here, well then he would hear me and it would be a dramatic ending for me.

"I'm over here! Sorry, I got kinda separated from you!" Thank God. I was about to give up, to hear his voice was fantastic. His voice was coming from the back area of the room, so I walked past some more lockers.

I finally saw him, and it was the best feeling in the world.

"Don't ever lose me again!" I hit him playfully, things were starting to get better, I guess. I still didn't know where my brother and Gabriella were.

"Sorry! But, I did find Ryan and Gabriella!" Did my ears deceive me? Finally! I could get my brother and get out of this hell. I didn't even care that I still didn't know who the guy was. I just wanted out of this school and to be back home, safe in bed.

The problem is, I had no idea I was standing right next to him.

Zeke grabbed my arms and put them behind my back and shoved me into the coach's office, locking the door behind him.

It all made sense. Zeke took Gabriella and Ryan while I was in the janitor's closet and then came and unlocked it for me, acting like nothing happened. But why? Why would he want to hurt me? I hope this isn't about the time I refused to eat his creme brulee. I can't help it if the stuff looks nasty! No, it can't be about that. My best guess is because he is basically in love with me, and I'm not showing the same feelings back to him. But, why bring Ryan and Gabriella into this? Probably because he knew it would hurt me to see my loved ones getting hurt.

"Sharpay!" Ryan was happy to see me, and believe me I was happy to see him. Zeke shoved me to the corner they were in.

"Hey it's gonna be alright, we're gonna get out of here." I could see Gabriella was afraid. All I wanted to do was comfort her, to protect her. She gave me a small smile, and that's all I needed. I knew it really would be alright.

"Why are you doing this to us? What do you want from us?" I could see Ryan was trying to act brave. Truth is he was just as afraid as Gabriella and I. This scared me, Ryan was usually never afraid. But, he was tonight. He was always so brave, and always so protective of me. I've never seen him this afraid in my life.

"Sharpay, all I've given you is my undivided love. And I've got nothing back from you." Told you. I could tell Zeke was hurt, but that was no reason to torture us like this. It wasn't my fault I didn't have feelings towards this guy. I'm sorry, but I just don't. I have feelings for someone else, and nothing could mask that.

He pulled out a gun. A gun. Zeke had a gun.

"Zeke, come on. You don't want to do this." I tried convincing him. I knew it wouldn't work, but it doesn't hurt to try.

"Actually, Sharpay I do want to do this. I would have shot both of them. But since I love you so much, I'll give you your choice. Gabriella or Ryan. Choose quickly, or I'll choose myself." Shit.

**Author's Note: Uh ohhh. Who will she choose? Just to let you know, I'm really not at all this sadistic. **


	4. Chapter Four

**Author's Note: I just wanted to say thanks to my faithful readers (hiptothejive, xCuteyCupcakesx, LoveJenn) And thank you for the reviews! They all make me smile :) I wasn't going to update with two chapters today, but I had to. I wanted you guys to read this, because the last chapter leaves you in suspense. Enjoy!**

I couldn't choose. I wouldn't choose. How could he make me do this? Did he really think this was showing me that he loved me? By letting me choose who lives and who dies? This was the highest form of pain and he was going to pay for it one way or another when we got out of here. I was going to make sure of it.

"Time's ticking Sharpay, my love." I wanted to slap him every time the word love came out of his mouth. He had no idea what love was. Especially since this was his way of showing it.

Okay, I need to just think here. I had to choose between my one and only brother or the secret love of my life, but I sure as hell wasn't going to let Zeke choose. How can I do this so neither one of them gets shot? I'm not the toughest girl around, so there was no way I could take Zeke down. He's a basketball player, enough said. Think Sharpay! I can't lose either of them, I love both of them way too much for this.

I heard the gun click, he was getting ready to shoot. Come on Sharpay, choose.

"Gabriella." It was so hard to get her name out of my mouth.

"Whatever you say dear." I looked over at Gabriella and I could see the look of pure horror in her face. It hurt me so much. All I wanted to do was run over to her and hug her.

So that's what I did. Right in front of the bullet.

You know how they say that right before you die, or think you're going to die, your whole life flashes before your eyes? Well this case was no different. In that moment, I finally realized that I have been the biggest fool for not telling Gabriella the way I feel about her. The way I feel about us, and how I wanted there to be so much more.

I collapsed in Gabriella's arms, my entire body giving in. The bullet hit my lower back.

As I lay in her arms, I make a promise to myself. If I make it out alive, I'm going to tell her everything. And I mean everything. I need to. If I didn't, well then there would be no point in surviving.

I guess you could say I was half-conscious. I was totally aware of my surroundings, but I wasn't reacting to anything. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Zeke bolt for the door. He locked it on the outside, so we wouldn't be able to get out. It goes to show you how much of a coward that boy truly is. He was leaving the three of us in here to deal with this alone.

Ryan took his jacket off and wrapped it around me. He started pacing the room, he does that when he's nervous. Like before a big show, he always paced. This time he was going at about a pace of fifty miles a minute, so you could tell he was super nervous. Hey, I don't blame him. If our roles were switched, I wouldn't know what to do with myself.

I laid in Gabriella's lap. There was really nothing they could do for me, neither of them had cell phones, and like I said, we couldn't get out.

Ryan started trying to ram the door open, but it wasn't working.

I came out of my half-conscious state, and I could feel the pain just take over my body. I wanted to cry, to scream, to yell. Anything to do to release this pain, but I knew doing anything like that wouldn't help the situation at all. So I just took it. As painful as it was.

"We have to get out of here, Sharpay needs to survive." Ryan was talking to himself as he continued pacing.

"Ryan, we'll save her. We have to." I heard Gabriella say. I looked up at her and gave her a small smile. I think my smile did the same her smile did to me when I first got in here, it told her it was going to be alright.

I just wanted all of this to stop. Why couldn't we all had the nice prom experience we deserve as seniors. But no, Zeke had to ruin it by turning into some maniac with a gun. This was all my fault, I could've just said yes to Zeke when he asked me to the prom. Maybe we wouldn't be in this situation now if I did.

"Why did you do it Sharpay? Why did you run in front of me?" I was at a loss for words. What should I tell her?  
"Because I love you." I thought that summed it up pretty well.

**Author's Note: I am so glad Sharpay finally told Gabriella. How will she take it? And will Sharpay survive? Only next chapter will tell. **


End file.
